O.C.C.s
Occupational Character Classes (or O.C.C.s) are exactly what they seem, occupations that the character maintains. In general, otherwise normal characters are defined by their chosen profession. Many O.C.C.s include special training, skills, or abilities that differentiate them from one another. Because of the prevalence of magic on Rifts Earth, O.C.C.s are not differentiated into Psychic Character Classes (P.C.C.s) for those with special powers, magic or psionic abilities, as they are in other games in the Palladium Megaverse. ; Adventurers & Scholars * Body Fixer (Rifts®) * City Rat (Rifts®) * Cyber-Doc (Rifts®) * Operator (Rifts®) * Rogue Scholar (Rifts®) * Rogue Scientist (Rifts®) * Vagabond (Rifts®) * Wilderness Scout (Rifts®) * Ecto-Traveler (SB3: Mindwerks™) * Cowboy (WB14: New West™) * Atlantean Nomad (WB2: Atlantis™) * Sunaj Assassin (WB 2: Atlantis™) * Undead Slayer (WB2: Atlantis™) * Mining 'Borg/Prospector (WB14: New West™) * Preacher (WB14: New West™) * Professional Gambler (WB14: New West™) * Saloon Bum/Stoolie (WB14: New West™) * Saloon Girl/Barmaid (WB14: New West™) * Ectohunter (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Explorer (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Huntsman-Trapper (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Travelling Story Teller (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Russian Villager (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * CAF Fleet Officer (DB2: Phase World™) * CAF Scientist (DB2: Phase World™) * Colonist (DB2: Phase World™) * Runner (DB2: Phase World™) * Spacer (DB2: Phase World™) * TVIA Inspector (DB2: Phase World™) * Typical "Control" Agent (DB4: Skraypers™) * Necrol Worker (DB6: Three Galaxies™) ; Men at Arms * Combat Cyborg (Rifts®) * Crazy (Rifts®) * Cyber-Knight (Rifts®) * Glitter Boy (Rifts®) * Headhunter (Rifts®) * Juicer (Rifts®) * Merc Soldier (Rifts®) * Robot Pilot (Rifts®) * Mindwerks Full Conversion Borg (SB3: Mindwerks™) * Null Psyborg (SB3: Mindwerks™) * Psynetic Crazy (SB3: Mindwerks™) * Knight (WB3: England™) * Royal Knight (WB3: England™) * Pecos Raider (WB13: Lone Star™) * Bandit (WB14: New West™) * Bandit: Highwayman (WB14: New West™) * Bounty Hunter (WB14: New West™) * Gunfighter (WB14: New West™) * Gunslinger (WB14: New West™) * Justice Ranger (WB14: New West™) * Psi-Slinger (WB14: New West™) * Saddle Tramp (WB14: New West™) * Sheriff/Lawman (WB14: New West™) * Sheriff's Deputy (WB14: New West™) * Wired Gunslinger (WB14: New West™) * Bogatyr (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Cossack (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Cyborg Shocktrooper (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Heavy Machine Cyborg (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Light Machine Cyborg (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Reaver (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Reaver Assassin (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Reaver Bandit/Raider (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Reaver Mechanized Cavalry (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Reaver Military Scout (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Soldati (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Soldati Dimiye (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Sovietski Police (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Sovietski Soldier (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * War-Knight (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Warlord Cyber-Doc (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * Wingrider RPA Pilot (WB17: Warlords of Russia™) * CAF Trooper (DB2: Phase World™) * Cosmo-Knight (DB2: Phase World™) * Freedom Fighter (DB2: Phase World™) * Galactic Tracer (DB2: Phase World™) * Imperial Legionnaire (DB2: Phase World™) * Imperial Security Agent (DB2: Phase World™) * Space Pirate (DB2: Phase World™) * Wolfen Quatoria (DB2: Phase World™) * Elite Freedom Fighter (DB4: Skraypers™) * Freedom Fighter (DB4: Skraypers™) * FWC Air/Space Corps (DB6: Three Galaxies™) * FWC Ground Trooper (DB6: Three Galaxies™) * FWC Insurrectionists (DB6: Three Galaxies™) * FWC Medic (DB6: Three Galaxies™) * FWC Technical Specialist (DB6: Three Galaxies™) * Necrol Warrior (DB6: Three Galaxies™) ; Practitioners of Magic * Conjurer (WB16: Federation of Magic) * Grey Seers * Elemental Fusionist (Rifts®) * Ley Line Walker (Rifts®) * Ley Line Rifter (Rifts®) * the Filidh (WB3: England™) * the Dryad (WB3: England™) * Herbalist (WB3: England™) * the Millennium Druid (WB3: England™) * the Scathach (WB3: England™) * Temporal Wizard (WB3: England™) * Temporal Warrior (WB3: England™) * Magi: Battle Magus (WB16: Federation of Magic) * Magi: Battle Magus Controller (WB16: Federation of Magic) * Magi: High Magus (WB 16: Federation of Magic) * Magi: Lord Magus (WB16: Federation of Magic) * Mystic (Rifts®) * Mystic Knight (WB16: Federation of Magic) * Shifter (Rifts®) * Techno-Wizard (Rifts®) * Tattooed Man (WB2: Atlantis™) * T-Monster Man (WB2: Atlantis™) * Maxi-Man (WB2: Atlantis™) * Stone Master (WB2: Atlantis™) * African Rain Maker (WB4: Africa™) * African Priest (WB4: Africa™) * Medicine Man (WB4: Africa™) * Necromancer (WB4: Africa™) * Necrol Witch (DB6: Three Galaxies™) * Obsidian Spell Thief (DB6: Three Galaxies™) * Space Warlock (DB6: Three Galaxies™) * Techno-Smithy (DB6: Three Galaxies™) ; Psychics * Burster (Rifts®) * Mind Bleeder (WB12: Psyscape) * Mind Melter (Rifts®) * Nega-Psychic (WB12: Psyscape) * Psi-Druid (WB12: Psyscape) * Psi-Ghost (WB12: Psyscape) * Psi-Nullifier (WB12: Psyscape) * Psi-Slayer (WB12: Psyscape) * Psi-Stalker (Rifts®) * Psi-Tech (WB12: Psyscape) * Psi-Warrior (WB12: Psyscape) * Noro Psychic (DB2: Phase World™) * Noro Mystic Warrior (DB2: Phase World™) * Phase Mystic (DB2: Phase World™) * Promethean Phase Adept (DB2: Phase World™) * Promethean Time Master (DB2: Phase World™) * Zapper (WB12: Psyscape) ; Coalition * Dog Boy (Rifts®) * Grunt (Rifts®) * Military Specialist (Rifts®) * Psi-Stalker (Rifts®) * SAMAS Pilot (Rifts®) * Technical Officer (Rifts®) * Commando (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) * Cyborg Strike Trooper (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) * Explosive Ordnance Disposal (EOD) Specialist (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) * Juicer (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) * Nautical Specialist (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) * Ranger (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) * Rift Control Study Group (RCSG) Scientist (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) * RPA "Fly Boy" Ace (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) * Special Forces (WB11: Coalition War Campaign™) The following optional O.C.C.s originate outside of the Rifts books, but can be included at the Game Master's discretion. ; Chaos Earth Occupational Character Classes * NEMA Armored Sentinel pilot (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Chromium Guardsman (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Demon & Witch Hunter (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Field Engineer (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Fire & Rescue "Roscoe" (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Intel-Agent/Spy (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Military Specialist (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Para-Arcane (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Peacekeeper/Soldier (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Silver Eagle SAMAS Pilot (Chaos Earth ™) * NEMA Volunteer Militia Fighter (Chaos Earth ™) ; Other Occupational Character Classes * Ordinary People (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Archangel (Splicers™) * Biotic (Splicers™) * Dreadguard (Splicers™) * Outrider (Splicers™) * Packmaster (Splicers™) * Roughneck (Splicers™) * Saint (Splicers™) * Scarecrow (Splicers™) * Skinjob (Splicers™) * Technojacker (Splicers™) Psychic Character Classes (P.C.C.s) are present in many settings of the Palladium Megaverse, such as Beyond the Supernatural™ and Ninjas & Superspies. These are O.C.C.s in which the character possesses some supernatural ability, such as magical aptitude or psionic talent, but otherwise remains a normal human. For Rifts, this generally means that any race that does not have a specific R.C.C., but can possess the required magic or psionic abilities, can choose to select a P.C.C. rather than an O.C.C. In addition to the Men of Magic and Psychic character classes above, the following P.C.C.s originate outside of the Rifts books, but can be included at the Game Master's discretion. ; Psychic Character Classes * Autistic Psychic Savant (Beyond the Supernatural™) * The Diviner (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Fire Walker (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Genius or Natural (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Ghost Hunter (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Latent Psychic (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Nega-Psychic (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Parapsychologist (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Physical Psychic (Beyond the Supernatural™) * The Psi-Mechanic (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Psychic Healer (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Psychic Medium (Beyond the Supernatural™) * Psychic Sensitive (Beyond the Supernatural™) Category:OCCs Category:Character Classes